


[Podfic] Relative Distance

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English Accent, Eventual Johnlock, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Post HLV, Post-Season/Series 03, Relationship Problems, Soundcloud, What if everyone just acted like a damn adult for a change?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: "Love never dies a natural death, it dies of blindness, and errors, and betrayals. It dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings."-Anais NinThis is the way love falls apart: by the smallest of increments away from each other, barely noticed for their insignificance until the sum of them becomes a distance too great to cross.This is the way love grows: by the smallest of increments toward each other, barely noticed for their significance until the sum of them finds you standing face to face.Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.





	1. Crack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relative Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365256) by [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/pseuds/Quesarasara). 



> Welcome to a new pod! With grateful thanks to Quesarasara for kind permission to pod this wonderful story.
> 
> The music (which I am a little in love with) is "And the Mountain" by Michael Levine

 


	2. Fissure




	3. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be the happiest time of their lives. Shouldn't it?  
> Bloody yoga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely hump day! (Wednesday!)


	4. Break




	5. Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely weekend!


	6. Knit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a lovely weekend! Thank you so much for your kind and engaged comments - I will try to answer you this week!!


	7. Mend




	8. Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Quesarasara!  
> Happy Valentine's Day! (What an auspicious day for a birthday!)  
> This chapter holds the longest sentence I can remember having to say in any previous podfics!


End file.
